1x04/Transcription
Transcription de la version française de l'épisode 1x04 - Scénario: David Fury Réalisation: Jack Bender Note: Cette transcription est faite à partir des dialogues de la version française de l'épisode. Ce n'est pas une traduction des dialogues de la version originale anglaise. Certains mots, expressions ou phrases peuvent donc parfois être différents de ce que donnerait une traduction des dialogues de la v.o. Les descriptions se trouvant entre crochets ne font pas partie des dialogues de l'émission et sont insérées pour permettre de mieux situer le contexte. ---- (00:00) [Début de l'épisode] [FLASHBACK] [Sur l'île, quatre jours plus tôt. Jour. La plage, immédiatement après le crash. Gros plan sur l’œil droit de John. L’œil s'ouvre. John est étendu par terre. Il se rend compte qu'il peut se servir de ses jambes.] [Plan sur le visage de John. Transition: pas de "wouush", mais jappements d'un chien.] [FIN DU FLASHBACK] (00:52) [Nuit. John est assis sur la plage, encore exactement à l'endroit où il se trouvait à la fin de l'épisode précédent (1x03). Jappements répétés de Vince. Walt, Michael et Vince sont dans leur abri.] MICHAEL: Walt, fais-le taire. Il empêche tout le monde de dormir. WALT: Mais je sais pas pourquoi il aboie comme ça. Ça suffit, Vince ! [Vince sort de l'abri et Walt le suit en le tenant en laisse.] MICHAEL: [À Walt] Ramène-le par ici. [À Shannon et Boone] Je suis désolé, excusez-nous. [Bruits dans le fuselage. Tous les survivants se réveillent.] KATE: C'est quoi ? CLAIRE: Quelqu'un se balade dans la carlingue. SAYID: Il y a que des morts là-dedans. JACK: C'est Sawyer. SAWYER: Je suis là, à côté de toi, gros naze. [Les survivants s'approchent avec précaution du fuselage. Jack tient une mini-lampe et Sawyer en tient une grosse.] KATE: Jack? JACK [à Sawyer]: Baisse cette lampe. [Jack éclaire avec sa petite lampe.] SAWYER: On va tout de suite savoir ce que c'est. [Il pointe sa grosse lampe vers l'intérieur du fuselage.] JACK: Non ! [Il y a un animal à l'intérieur.] JACK: Courez ! [Tous s'éloignent en courant.] UNE VOIX: Restez pas là ! Dégagez ! HURLEY: Faut pas traîner dans le coin. [En v.o., "Oh crud, now what?"] [Trois sangliers sortent du fuselage et s'éloignent dans la forêt.] SAYID: Ils sont partis. CHARLIE: C'était quoi, ces bestioles ? JOHN: Des sangliers. [Logo LOST à l'écran] (3:34) [Nuit. Jack soigne une blessure légère de Charlie.] JACK: Ces sangliers cherchaient à se nourrir. Il faut se débarrasser des corps restés dans l'avion. CHARLIE: Tu veux qu'on les enterre ? Il y en a combien au total ? SAYID: Plus d'une vingtaine. Et creuser sans pelle, ça va pas être facile. JACK: On va pas les enterrer. On va les brûler. KATE: Ce sont des être humains ! JACK: Je sais que c'est des êtres humains. SAYID: Je suis pas d'accord pour brûler leurs cadavres. Ces gens méritent mieux que ça. JACK: Et c'est quoi, mieux ? Se faire dévorer par des animaux sauvages ? Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer. Les cadavres qu'on va enterrer ne le resteront pas bien longtemps. Je sais que ça peut sembler dur. Mais dans l'avion, avec le soleil qui tape... Ce qu'ils méritent ou non, c'est secondaire. Eux sont morts, nous non. SAYID: Ouais, ce que vous dites n'est pas faux. Mais c'est pas à nous à décider de la façon dont ces personnes doivent reposer. C'est pas bien. Ça va peut-être contre leurs souhaits. Ou leur religion. JACK: On n'a pas le temps de faire une cérémonie différente pour chacun. [En v.o., "We don't have time to sort out everybody's god".] CHARLIE: Ah bon. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, le temps devrait pas être un problème. JACK: Ça me plaît pas non plus de faire ça. Mais on s'est crashé à quinze cents kilomètres de notre route [en v.o., "we crashed a thousand miles off course"]. On nous cherche au mauvais endroit. Ça fait quatre jours maintenant et personne n'est venu. Demain matin, on demandera à tout le monde d'aller ramasser du bois sec et des brindilles. On va faire de l'avion un immense brasier. On attendra que le soleil soit couché pour allumer le feu. [Jack s'éloigne.] CHARLIE: Bah, si ça urge autant de brûler les corps, pourquoi attendre jusqu'à demain soir ? KATE: Parce qu'il espère que quelqu'un verra le feu. (5:06) [Changement de scène. Jour. Sur la plage, Sayid travaille sur des pièces d'équipement électronique. Kate s'approche.] KATE: On dirait que je suis pas la seule à pas avoir dormi de la nuit. SAYID: Ouais, comme vous voyez, j'ai mieux à faire que de ramasser du bois pour le feu. KATE: Vous désapprouvez Jack... Vous faites quoi, là ? SAYID: C'est encore trop tôt pour en parler. Je ne suis pas certain que ça va marcher. KATE: Vous essayer de capter à nouveau la transmission radio, celle qu'on a reçue sur la montagne ? SAYID: Il nous faut du jus pour faire marcher un émetteur. Donc, si ce message [en v.o., "the French woman's transmission"] est émis depuis 16 ans, c'est qu'il y a quelque part sur l'île une source d'énergie, et pas une petite. KATE: Vous pouvez la localiser ? SAYID: En théorie, oui. Je fabrique une sorte d'antenne-relais, que je placerai par la suite dans divers points élevés de l'île, ce qui nous permettra avec notre radio de trianguler le signal et de retrouver son origine. KATE: Je vais vous aider, ça ira plus vite. SAYID: J'ai l'impression que vous êtes aussi pressée que moi de quitter cette île. (6:16) [Changement de scène.] WALT off: Attrape la balle ! Vas-y, attrape ! Oui, bon chien, Vince, t'es le meilleur. MICHAEL: Walt Hé ! Hé ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? WALT: Nulle part, je vais juste voir ce que M. Locke est en train de faire. MICHAEL: Aide-moi plutôt à ramasse du bois. Je crois pas que ton ami ait très envie de t'avoir sur le dos à longueur de journée. WALT: Lui au moins, il me parle. Viens, Vince. (6:51) [Changement de scène. Bagarre entre Hurley et Sawyer au sujet d'un sac à dos.] HURLEY: C'est quoi ton problème ? File-moi ça ! SAWYER: Ouais, ouais, compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau ! HURLEY: Tu t'en fiches que les autres crèvent de faim. SAWYER: Ouais bien si l'un de nous avait pas bouffé plus que sa part... HURLEY: Oh, n'importe quoi, c'est pas vrai ! JACK: Ça suffit, les mecs ! HURLEY [à Sawyer]: T'es vraiment qu'un fouteur de merde ! SAWYER: Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le fouteur de merde ? JACK: Ça suffit, arrêtez ! SAWYER [à Jack]: Toi, le mignon , tu restes en dehors de ça ! JACK: Hé ! Ça suffit ! [Jack et Sayid séparent Hurley et Sawyer.] JACK: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? HURLEY: C'est ce taré, il veut garder les dernières cacahuètes pour lui. SAWYER: C'est ma réserve perso. je les ai trouvées dans la carlingue. JACK: Où est passé le reste des vivres ? HURLEY: On n'a plus rien, vieux. On n'a pas fait de rations. SHANNON: Quoi ? [Les survivants alentour s'agitent.] JACK: Euh, que tout le monde reste calme, d'accord ? SAYID: Oui, surtout pas de panique ! On trouvera de la nourriture. Il y a des tas de choses sur cette île. SAWYER [en s'asseyant dans un siège]: Ah ouais ? Comment tu comptes te les procurer ces tas de choses ? [Un couteau vient se planter dans le siège, à côté de Sawyer.] JOHN: On va chasser. [Jack retire le couteau du siège.] KATE: [désignant le couteau] Comment avez-vous fait pour passer ça ? JOHN: Je l'ai déclaré. JACK [il remet le couteau à John]: Vous visez comme un chef... ou comme un pied..., monsieur ? ... MICHAEL: Locke. Il s'appelle Locke. JACK: Allez-y, monsieur Locke, dites-nous quoi chasser. JOHN: Nous avons vu qu'il y avait des sangliers. Des razorbacks, pour être exact. Ceux qui sont venus hier soir n'étaient que des marcassins, d'environ 80 kilos [en v.o., "100, 150 pounds"] chacun. ce qui veut dire qu'il y a une mère dans les parages. Qui doit en faire à peu près 150 [en v.o., "250 pound"(s)], avec des défenses aussi acérées que des cimeterres et prête à éviscérer quiconque s'approchera de ses petits. Leur mode habituel d'attaque est de contourner et de charger par derrière. Il faudra donc qu'on soit au moins trois pour la distraire le temps que je prenne un de ses marcassins à revers et que je l'égorge. SAWYER [à Jack]: Et tu vas lui laisser son couteau, après ça ? JACK: Bah, à moins que t'aies une meilleure idée. [Note à propos de la v.f.: c'est la première fois que Jack tutoie Sawyer.] SAWYER: Meilleure que d'envoyer trois personnes au casse-pipe dans la forêt pour couper une tranche de jambon avec une espèce de canif ? Non, t'as raison, je m'incline, c'est l'idée du siècle. [John leur montre le contenu de sa valise métallique, qui contient au moins six autres couteaux, en plus de celui qu'il tient à la main.] HURLEY: C'est qui ce gars ? [Plan sur le visage de Hurley (et non sur celui de John). Transition: Pas de "wouush", mais la sonnerie d'un téléphone.] (9:09) [FLASHBACK] [Le téléphone sonne dans le bureau de John. Il décroche.] JOHN: J'écoute. WARREN: Colonel Locke, est-ce que la ligne est sûre ? JOHN: La ligne est sûre, GL12, vous pouvez parler. WARREN: Reconnaissance de la cible effectuée. L'opération sera lancée à 13 heures. Je répète, à 13 heures. JOHN: Bien reçu GL12. Rendez-vous au point de rencontre habituel à 13 heures précises. RANDY: Locke. Je vous ai dit que j'avais besoin du rapport sur les performances techniques pour midi. Pas pour midi trente, pas pour midi quinze. Pour midi. JOHN: Oui, j'avais très bien compris. RANDY: Et pas de coups de téléphone perso pendant les heures de service, colonel [dit d'un ton narquois]. [John se remet au travail, à l'ordinateur et à la calculatrice.] [Plan sur le visage de John. Transition: Pas de "wouush" ni d'autre son. Écran noir pour la transition de scène.] [FIN DU FLASHBACK] (9:51) [Kate glisse un couteau dans un étui à sa ceinture.] JACK: Alors, tu t'essaies à la chasse au sanglier ? KATE: Qui te dit que c'est ma première chasse au sanglier ? JACK: Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es volontaire chaque fois qu'il y a une expédition au coeur de l'enfer ? [Désignant la jungle] Tu sais ce qu'il y a là-dedans. KATE: À vrai dire, non. Et toi non plus. JACK: Qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre nouvel ami ? KATE: Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. JACK: Je suis peut-être parano, mais moi un mec qui se promène avec une collection de couteaux... KATE: Si je te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. JACK: Si je te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que ça te pose un problème de rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Alors, franchement, pourquoi tu pars avec lui ? [Kate montre à Jack l'antenne qui se trouve dans son sac.] KATE: Sayid m'a donné ça. Il veut trianguler l'appel de détresse qu'on a capté. Et trouver son origine. JACK: Ouais. C'est pas pour le sanglier. KATE: Je suis végétarienne. [Scène avec Walt, Vince et Michael.] WALT: Pourquoi je peux pas aller avec vous ? MICHAEL: Parce que j'ai dit non. [Sun passe près de là avec des plantes.] MICHAEL [s'adressant à Sun]: Oh, euh, excusez-moi ! Euh, moi, je dois partir loin, dans la forêt, pour chasser. Et, euh, je voulais savoir, euh, si vous, vous pourriez garder un oeil sur mon fils, lui, Walt. Euh, moi, je suis Michael. Bon, alors, vous pouvez le surveiller pour moi ? Jusqu'à ce que moi je revienne ? SUN: [elle parle en coréen, pas de sous-titres.] MICHAEL: Désolé, j'ai rien compris. Mais, euh, vous... vous êtes okay, n'est-ce pas ? [Sun fait signe que oui.] WALT: J'ai pas besoin de babysitteur. MICHAEL: Allez, sois gentil, et veille sur Vince. Hé, tu devrais être content, ça me donner l'occasion de me rapprocher de ton nouvel ami. SUN: [elle dit quelques mots à Walt en coréen, pas de sous-titres.] WALT: Mouais, si vous le dites. [Walt s'éloigne.] [Changement de scène. Jack empile du bois. Claire s'approche.] CLAIRE: Excusez-moi. Docteur ? JACK: Jack. Claire, c'est ça ? Comment il va ? CLAIRE: Oh, ça va, il se porte bien. J'ai pensé que vous devriez voir ça [elle lui remet un cartable]. Quelqu'un l'a trouvé dans l'avion. Ils sont en train de recueillir tous les effets personnels. C'est les préparatifs de mariage de Steve et Kristin. Ils étaient assis deux rangées derrière moi. Je me souviens d'eux parce qu'ils rayonnaient de bonheur. JACK: Je ne vois pas trop ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ça. CLAIRE: Ah, eh bien, en fait, plusieurs d'entre nous ont pensé qu'il serait bien de faire un petit service commémoratif en l'honneur des disparus. Que vous conduiriez. JACK: Euh, non, désolé, non. CLAIRE: Ah, juste quelques mots, c'est tout. Ou même ne citer que les noms des victimes. On a les passeports et les... JACK: C'est pas mon truc, non. CLAIRE: Oh, d'accord, je vois. Je vais peut-être le faire. JACK: Y'a aucun problème. Allez-y. Tout le monde est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. [Boone empile du bois. Il aperçoit Rose, qui est assise sur la plage à l'écart du groupe. Il va voir Shannon.] BOONE Shannon: Cette femme n'a toujours pas bougé de là. SHANNON [sans lever les yeux de ses mots-croisés]: Mmmhmmm. BOONE: Son mari était avec elle dans l'avion. SHANNON: Ah oui... BOONE: T'écoutes quand je te parle ? SHANNON: En cinq lettres, commençant par "M", "Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ?". BOONE: Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille lui parler. SHANNON: C'est plus fort que toi. Il faut toujours que tu te sentes obligé de sauver le monde, Superman [en v.o., c'est "Captain America"]. BOONE: En tout cas, t'inquiètes pas pour la nourriture. Je trouverai ce qu'il faut. SHANNON: J'ai pas besoin que tu m'en trouves. BOONE: Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu mangeras ? SHANNON: L'océan est plein de poissons. BOONE: Désolé de te faire de la peine, mais l'océan ne prendra pas ta carte de crédit. SHANNON: Très drôle. Parce que tu crois que j'arriverais pas à pêcher un poisson ? [Changement de scène. Jour. Dans la jungle. John examine le sol.] KATE: Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? JOHN: Le sol a été fouillé au pied de cet arbre. C'est de cette façon que les sangliers se procurent leur nourriture. Ensuite ils se roulent généralement dans la terre puis viennent frotter leur groin sur le tronc qu'ils entaillent avec leurs défenses. MICHAEL: Unh-unh. Et en résumé, ça veut dire quoi ? JOHN: Qu'ils sont tout proches. [Changement de scène. Jour. Dans une clairière à l'écart près de la plage, Charlie tripote son sac de drogue. Shannon arrive.] SHANNON: Salut ! CHARLIE: Salut ! [Il remet subrepticement le sac dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.] Shannon, c'est bien ça ? SHANNON: Ouais. Euh, dis-moi, tu es occupé, là ? CHARLIE: Moi ? Non, pas du tout, j'étais juste... Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? SHANNON: Euh, je partais faire une petite promenade. On la fait ensemble ? CHARLIE: Ouais. Ouais. Si tu veux. SHANNON: Je peux te poser une question ? CHARLIE: Ah, je vois ce que tu vas me demande. Je m'y attendais un peu, j'avouerai. Oui, en effet, je suis le bassiste de Drive... SHANNON: Ah, je voulais juste savoir si tu savais pêcher. CHARLIE: Quoi ? Si je sais pêcher? Ah, euh, mon grand-père m'amenait souvent pêcher avec lui et il m'a appris presque tout ce qu'il sait, enfin, tout ce qu'il savait, aujourd'hui il n'est plus parmi nous. Alors, oui, bien sûr que je sais pêcher, je suis même un fabuleux pêcheur. Tu comprends, l'Angleterre est une île, alors j'ai, j'ai juste à lancer et le poisson et euh [il siffle]. SHANNON: Cool. [Changement de scène. Jour. Sur la plage, près du fuselage.] BOONE: Hé, docteur ! Vous avez une seconde ? JACK: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? BOONE: Il y aune femme qui reste assise à l'écart, comme prostrée. Elle a peut-être des difficultés à accepter la mort de son mari. Elle n'a rien bu ni mangé de la journée. Je me suis dit que vous devriez peut-être aller lui parler. JACK: Pourquoi moi ? Je suis pas... je suis pas psychanalyste. Vous pouvez le faire aussi bien que moi. BOONE: Je pensais que vous voudriez vous en charger. C'est vous qui lui avez sauvé la vie. [Peu après, Jack va trouver Rose. Il lui apporte une bouteille d'eau et une couverture.] JACK: Bonjour. Rose, c'est ça ? Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Place 203A [en v.o., "seat 23A". La v.f. sabote cette référence au chiffre 23]. Celui... celui qui vous disait de pas vous inquiéter pour les turbulences. Tout le monde se fait du souci pour vous, Rose. Que vous vouliez rester seule, je peux comprendre, mais faut pas vous laisser dépérir. Vous devriez boire. D'accord. On parle pas. On va rester assis là. Un petit moment. [Changement de scène. Jour. Dans la jungle.] KATE: Ça va votre fils ? Il arrive à gérer tout ça ? MICHAEL: Oh oui, même beaucoup mieux que moi. KATE: Vous devez être fier d'avoir un fils si courageux. MICHAEL: Oui. Mais j'y suis pas pour grand chose. je faisais pas partie de sa vie avant que sa mère décède, il y a deux semaines. KATE: Je suis désolée. J'ignorais. MICHAEL: Il n'y a pas de mal. Il vivait à Sydney depuis deux ans. J'ai fait le voyage la semaine dernière pour venir le chercher. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez en Australie ? [John entend des bruits d'animal.] JOHN: Shhhh ! [Ils avancent en silence.] MICHAEL: Pas besoin de nous dire qu'il faut regarder, on sait. [Un sanglier fonce sur eux. John tire Kate hors du chemin du sanglier. Celui-ci blesse Michael à la jambe. John se retrouve étendu sur le dos.] MICHAEL: C'est comment ? KATE: Pas très joli. [Plan sur le visage de John. Transition: Pas de "wouush, mais début de dialogue:] WARREN: Bouge. Allez, vas-y, bouge colonel. (19:49) [FLASHBACK] [Plan d'un jeu de stratégie sur une table.] WARREN: Tes troupes ont traversé les lignes ennemies. [Intérieur. La scène se passe dans une salle de repos des employés, au bureau de John.] JOHN: La patience, c'est une qualité qui, j'ai remarqué, te fait défaut, GL12. C'est le label des leaders. [Randy entre dans la pièce.] RANDY: Le label ! Allez-y, dites-moi ce que c'est que d'être un leader. Et pendant que vous y êtes, dites-moi aussi pourquoi vous vous faites appeler colonel. J'ai épluché votre dossier aux ressources humaines. Vous n'avez jamais servi dans aucun corps d'armée. JOHN: Je fais que jouer à un jeu, Randy. C'est ma pause-déjeuner, j'ai le droit, de jouer. RANDY: Mouais. Dites-moi c'est quoi au juste un "circuit aventure". [Il lit un extrait d'une brochure appartenant à John:] "Faites l'expérience de randonnées fabuleuses au cœur de l'Australie sauvage." JOHN: Vous n'avez pas à fouiller dans les tiroirs de mon bureau ! RANDY: Donc, en gros, vous vous baladez au hasard et vous devez chasser pour pouvoir vous nourrir. À pied. JOHN: Je doute que vous compreniez, mais un circuit aventure, c'est un voyage qui vise un renouveau spirituel où chacun tire ses forces de la terre et devient complètement indissociable d'elle. J'ai quelques jours de vacances, alors je vais en profiter. J'ai déjà fait ma réservation. WARREN: Non, sans blague, tu vas vraiment partir là-bas ? JOHN: Oui. WARREN: Tu l'as dit à Hélène ? RANDY: Oh, Hélène ! On en apprend tous les jours. Alors comme ça vous avez une femme dans votre vie ? JOHN: Ça ne vous regarde pas. RANDY: Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, hmm ? Pourquoi vous vous torturez ? Vous vous imaginez partir à l'aventure, dormir à la belle étoile, chasser ? Enfin, réveillez-vous, vous pouvez rien faire de tout ça dans votre état. JOHN: Norman Croucher. RANDY: Quoi ? Norman qui ? JOHN: Norman Croucher. Norman Croucher, double amputation, pas de jambes. Il a grimpé au sommet du mont Everest. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était son destin. RANDY: Et c'est ce que vous croyez avoir, grand-père, un destin ? JOHN: Taisez-vous. Ne me dites pas que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose. [Plan sur le visage de John. Transition: son "wouush" et début de dialogue:] KATE: John, il est blessé. [FIN DU FLASHBACK] (21:45) [Plan sur le visage de John, toujours étendu par terre.] KATE: John, vous m'entendez ? Locke, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Dites quelque chose. KATE: Locke ! JOHN [se relevant]: C'est bon , c'est bon, je vais bien, Hélène. J'ai été juste un peu sonné, c'est tout. KATE: Hélène ? JOHN: Quoi ? KATE: Vous m'avez appelée Hélène. LOCKE: Ah oui ? [Kate utilise un morceau de la chemise de Michael pour faire un bandage à la jambe de celui-ci.] JOHN: Le sanglier est parti par où ? KATE: Michael est blessé. Il faut le ramener au camp. JOHN: Allez-y, ramenez-le. Moi je me charge du sanglier. KATE: Vous êtes fou, pas tout seul ! JOHN: Je vais bien. Je peux y arriver. KATE: Non, vous ne pourrez pas. Revenez ! JOHN: Ne me dites pas que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose. [Écran noir. Changement de scène.] (22:38) [Hurley et Charlie sont dans l'eau près de la plage. Hurley essaie d'attraper un poisson avec un harpon improvisé.] CHARLIE: Tu l'as eu ? HURLEY: Ho. T'arrêtes de me demander ça ? CHARLIE: Désolé. Tu disais que t'allais souvent à la pêche. HURLEY: Ouais, avec mon vieux au port de Santa Monica et avec une canne à pêche et des appâts. La pêche au harpon, j'avais encore jamais essayé. CHARLIE: En tout cas, c'est sympa de me filer un coup de main. Merci. HURLEY: Je ferais n'importe quoi pour rester loin du fuselage. Et de cette enflure de Sawyer. [Hurley manque un poisson.] C'est pas vrai, bon sang, y'en a marre, marre, marre, marre, marre... CHARLIE: Eh. Tu veux que je prenne le relais ? HURLEY: Fais-toi plaisir. [Hurley passe le harpon à Charlie.] CHARLIE: C'est parti. HURLEY: Regarde, y'en a un devant. Tu vas mettre tout ton poids. Attends un peu, laisse venir... Attends.... Maintenant ! [Charlie manque le poisson et s'étale dans l'eau.]. Faut pas lui sauter dessus, faut le harponner. CHARLIE: Ah, mais j'étais pas loin. J'ai failli l'avoir du premier coup. (...) HURLEY: En tout cas, il faut pas être pressé de manger. [Changement de scène. Jour. Sur la plage. Claire fait du tri dans des objets trouvés.] CLAIRE: Monsieur, excusez-moi... Vous vous appelez bien Sayid ? SAYID: Ouais. CLAIRE: Je viens de trouver ça. C'est à votre nom. [''Elle lui tend une enveloppe.] SAYID: Je croyais l'avoir perdue. Merci. CLAIRE: De rien. [Sayid ouvre l'enveloppe et regarde les photos d'une femme.] [Plus loin sur la plage, Jack et Rose sont toujours assis au même endroit.] ROSE: Il a toujours les doigts qui enflent. JACK: Pardon ? ROSE: Bernard, mon époux, il a les doigts qui enflent chaque fois qu'il prend l'avion. JACK: C'est l'altitude. ROSE: Alors, du coup, il a pris la décision de retirer son alliance avant le début de chaque vol et de me la confier. Je la porte toujours autour de mon cou pour être sûre de ne pas la perdre, jusqu'à ce qu'on atterrisse. Vous savez, docteur, vous n'êtes pas forcé de tenir votre promesse. JACK: Ma promesse ? ROSE: Celle que vous m'avez faite en avion. Celle de me tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que mon mari revienne des toilettes. Oubliez-la, je vous en libère. JACK: [Il rit.] Non, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement que ça. Rose, vous ne devriez pas rester seule. Vous souffrez d'un choc post-traumatique. ROSE: Comme nous tous. JACK: [Il rit.] Oui, sûrement. ROSE: Vous avez toutes les qualités d'un homme de cœur. Vous êtes généreux, patient, attentionné. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous avez fait médecine. JACK: C'est gentil à vous mais... c'est avant tout pour perpétuer la... tradition familiale. [Changement de scène. Jour. Les montagnes, John en train de marcher. Plan sur son visage. Transition: Début du dialogue du flashback:] JOHN: Je me suis jamais senti aussi vivant. [Son "wouush".] (26:31) [FLASHBACK] [Intérieur. Appartement de John. Il est assis dans son lit, parle au téléphone et termine la phrase ci-dessus.] JOHN: Rien que d'avoir eu le courage de dire à Randy ses quatre vérités, ça m'a... changé la vie. À présent, je suis libre. Plus rien ne peut m'empêcher de faire toutes les choses que j'ai toujours voulu faire. Des chose que je sais être destiné à faire. D'ailleurs, je t'en ai souvent parlé. HÉLÈNE [voix au téléphone]: C'est merveilleux, John. Je suis contente pour toi, vraiment. JOHN: Et je ne t'ai pas encore dit le meilleur. Tu te souviens, euh, l'authentique séjour aborigène, le circuit aventure ? HÉLÈNE: Bien sûr. Tu ne parles que de ça depuis des semaines. JOHN: Oui, eh bien c'est décidé, je vais le faire. Je m'envolerai pour l'Australie à la fin de la semaine. J'ai... j'ai pris aussi un billet à ton nom, Hélène. [Silence.] Hélène ? HÉLÈNE: Nous en avons déjà discuté. JOHN: Oui, je sais... HÉLÈNE: Je t'aime bien et ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi... JOHN: Oui, moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup... Ça fait huit mois... HÉLÈNE: Je ne suis pas autorisée à rencontrer mes clients. JOHN: Client, tu dis ? Alors, c'est tout ce que suis, un client comme les autres ? HÉLÈNE: Écoute, tout ça n'est pas très normal. Je suis pas payée pour ça d'habitude. Je sais pas, peut-être que tu devrais aller voir un psy ? JOHN: Mais... Toi tu vaux tous les psys. [En v.o., "I have a therapist."] HÉLÈNE: John. JOHN: Hélène, je croyais que tu comprenais. Il n'y a que toi qui le puisse. Tu me connais mieux que personne. HÉLÈNE: Si on parle plus longtemps, je vais devoir te facturer une heure de plus, c'est-à-dire 90 [en v.o., 89,95] dollars et c'est pas dans tes moyens... JOHN: Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire du prix ? Je veux juste... HÉLÈNE: Il faut que je te laisse. JOHN: Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu... [Son de la communication qui est coupée.] Hélène, Hélène ! Hélène. [John raccroche le téléphone avec force.] [FIN DU FLASHBACK. Pas de "woussh".] (28:17) [Jour. Dans la jungle. Kate aide Michael à marcher pour revenir à la plage.] KATE: Attendez une minute. On va se reposer un peu. [Ils s'arrêtent. Kate enlève son sac à dos.] MICHAEL: Dans les films, c'est plutôt l'éclopé qui sort cette réplique. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? KATE: Je vais essayer de booster le signal radio. Je vais grimper sur cet arbre pour y installer une antenne. MICHAEL: Vous allez monter là-haut ? KATE: Oui. Vous inquiétez pas. J'ai escaladé pire que ça. [Kate grimpe dans l'arbre. Elle sort l'antenne de son sac. Soudain, le son du "monstre" se fait entendre. Kate échappe l'antenne.] MICHEL: Ça va ? [Kate voit les hautes plantes bouger, apparemment déplacées par une force.] KATE: Locke. [Plan de John dans la jungle. Il entend les sons de sangliers, puis les sons du "monstre". Les arbres bougent. Plan sur John, qui semble voir quelque chose d'impressionnant.] [Écran noir. Changement de scène.] (30:20) [Jour. La plage. Sawyer tient plusieurs portefeuilles à la main et s'approche de Claire.] SAWYER: Salut ! CLAIRE: Salut ! SAWYER: Euh, tenez, ils étaient, euh... je les ai trouvés l'autre jour quand je... Bon, allez, tenez. CLAIRE: Merci. [Sun, Walt et Vince sont assis. Sun manipule des plantes.] WALT: Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ça ? [Sun se frotte légèrement les dents avec un morceau de plante.] WALT: Oh, je vois, ça sert de dentifrice. SUN: [en coréen]: Tshia. WALT: Thia. [Kate et Michael arrivent sur la plage.] UNE VOIX DE FEMME: Regardez, ils reviennent. WALT: Papa ! [Hurley accourt et aide Michael à marcher.] HURLEY: Eh bah dis donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? WALT: Papa ! T'as un trou dans la jambe, ça doit faire mal. MICHAEL: Non, t'inquiètes pas, c'est moins grave que ça en a l'air. SAWYER [à Kate]: La chasseresse est de retour. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, chérie ? KATE: Pas maintenant. WALT: Raconte-moi ton combat avec le sanglier. MICHAEL: Oh, il y a pas vraiment eu de combat, tu sais. Je me suis juste fais encorner. WALT: Oh. Et, euh, où est M. Locke ? [Ailleurs sur la plage, Boone s'approche de Shannon.] BOONE: J'ai l'impression que la battue a mal tourné. Le chauve est pas revenu. SHANNON: Alors ils nous ont rien ramené à manger ? BOONE: T'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Il y a peut-être un mec qui y est resté. SHANNON: Et alors ? Après tout, on crèvera tous si personne fait rien. CHARLIE [qui s'approche de Shannon et Boone]: Et voilà ! Comme promis. On va manger le poisson du jour. SHANNON: Ooooooh ! Fais voir ! [Charlie donne le poisson à Shannon.] CHARLIE: Il suffisait de demander. C'était pas un problème. Quoique celui-là était assez coriace, je le reconnais, mais il suffit de savoir se mettre dans la tête du poisson... BOONE [à Shannon]: T'as vraiment aucun scrupule. CHARLIE [qui n'a pas arrêté de parler]: ... où je l'ai harponné. SHANNON [à Boone]: Bien quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça te gêne que je puisse m'assumer toute seule ? BOONE [à Charlie]: Toutes mes excuses, mon vieux, je suis vraiment désolé. CHARLIE: Pourquoi, non, tout va bien. SHANNON [à Boone]: Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? BOONE: Pour ton comportement. Pour t'être servi de lui comme de tout le monde. SHANNON: Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? BOONE: Avec ta petite cervelle tordue, t'as peut-être pensé que ça prouverait que t'es capable de t'assumer, mais t'es la seule. [Boone s'éloigne.] [Shannon tourne le dos à Charlie et le laisse planté là.] SHANNON [à Boone]: Je t'avais dit que j'attraperais un poisson, non ? BOONE: C'est nul, Shannon, même venant de toi. SHANNON: Oh, c'est ça, allez, va sauver un pauvre petit oiseau en détresse. [Jack et Rose sont toujours assis au même endroit.] JACK: Rose, une fois que le soleil sera couché, on mettra le feu à ce qui reste de l'avion. On est obligé de le faire, on n'a pas le choix. Il va y avoir une cérémonie commémorative avant, en l'honneur de... de tous les disparus. Pour leur dire au revoir. ROSE: Oui, c'est très bien. Je vais y assister. JACK: Alors on y va ? [Ils se lèvent.] Il y a peut-être quelque chose que vous auriez envie de dire, non ? En mémoire de votre mari. ROSE: Pardon ? JACK: Si vous voulez dire un dernier au revoir à Bernard. ROSE: Docteur, Bernard n'est pas mort. JACK: Rose, lorsque tout a commencé, il se trouvait dans la queue de l'appareil. Et elle s'est brisée en plein vol. Je suis désolé mais tous ceux qui étaient à l'arrière de l'appareil sont morts. ROSE: Ils doivent probablement se dire la même chose pour nous. [En regardant dans une autre direction, Jack voit un homme en complet qui se tient debout sous un arbre.] ROSE: Docteur ? Vous venez ? [Lorsque Jack regarde à nouveau, il ne voit plus l'homme.] [Changement de scène. Kate s'approche de Sayid et lui remet l'antenne cassée.] KATE: Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû garder le bon de garantie. SAYID: J'ai plus qu'à tout recommencer. Bien sûr, j'ai pas de fer à souder, pas de rivets ni de fils de cuivre. Et je vais devoir continuer à raconter des bobards à tous ceux qui viendront me demander ce que je fais. KATE: Sayid. On va réessayer. SAYID: On va réessayer, ouais. JACK [qui s'approche]: Kate ! SAYID: Je vous prie de m'excuser. [Il s'éloigne.] KATE [à Jack]: Salut. JACK: Ça va ? KATE: C'est là que tu dois dire "je t'avais prévenue". JACK: Non. Je suis pas un donneur de leçons, non. KATE: Locke, il... a été tué par cette chose. Je l'ai vue qui fonçait droit sur lui. J'ai rien pu faire. [Kate aperçoit l'activité autour du fuselage.] Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? JACK: L'avion est prêt à flamber. Certains rescapés ont souhaité dire quelques mots pour accompagner les morts. KATE: C'est bien. JACK: Au moins citer des noms. [En regardant vers les arbres, Jack voit à nouveau l'homme en complet.] KATE: Je crois qu'il faut attendre encore un peu avant de leur parler de ce que nous avons... [Jack se met à courir dans la direction où il a vu l'homme.] KATE: Jack ? [Jack entre sous les arbres, suivi de Kate. John apparaît, traînant un sanglier mort.] JACK: Locke ? [Écran noir. Changement de scène.] (36:46) [Nuit. Les survivants sont assemblés près du fuselage pour la cérémonie commémorative. À l'avant, Claire lit des documents des personnes décédées, Boone tient une torche pour l'éclairer et Hurley l'aide avec les papiers.] CLAIRE: Judith Martha Wexler, de Denton, au Texas. Um, elle, elle devait prendre une correspondance pour le Connecticut [en v.o., il n'est pas question du Connecticut]. Um, elle portait des verres de contact et elle était donneur d'organes, du moins elle aurait voulu l'être. Steven et Kristen, j'ai pas les noms de famille de ces deux-là. Mais je peux vous dire qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils allaient se marier. Où qu'ils soient maintenant, au moins ils sont ensemble. Wilma Davenport. Elle a eu seize ans la veille du décollage. Elle aurait dû avoir toute la vie devant elle. [Caché à l'écart, Charlie prend de sa drogue.] CLAIRE: John (...). Lui devait sûrement avoir de jeunes enfants. Un reçu d'un magasin de vidéos indique qu'il avait loué Bernard et Bianca et Blanche-Neige et les sept nains [en v.o., les deux films sont plutôt "Willie Wonka and Little Princess"]. [Charlie revient dans le groupe.] C'était un homme qui ne voyageait pas très souvent, enfin si j'en crois le peu de visas tamponnés sur son passeport. KATE [à Charlie]: T'as vu Jack ? [Charlie fait signe que non.] CLAIRE: Frank (...) [en v.f. le nom de famille ressemble à "Harton". En v.o., le nom complet ressemble à quelque chose comme "Wollstein, Harold"]. Je sais seulement qu'il était assis à la place 23C. J'ai rien pu trouver d'autre... Janet et Vincent MacKay, Australiens. Ils avaient prévu de passer quinze jours aux États-Unis. Ils avaient des billets de retour. [Jack est assis sur la plage seul à l'écart du groupe. Michael et John sont dans le groupe.] MICHAEL: Chapeau ! JOHN: Quoi ? CLAIRE: ... Australienne. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu... MICHAEL: Chapeau, pour avoir tué le sanglier. Je vous félicite, c'est normal. Alors, le... le monstre ou je sais pas ce que c'est, Kate a dit qu'il se dirigeait vers vous. Vous l'avez vu ? Vous savez à quoi il ressemble ? JOHN: Non. [''Plan sur le visage de John. Transition: son "wouush" et bruits de circulation automobile dans une rue.] (39:10) [FLASHBACK] [Jour. Intérieur. Bureau d'une agence de voyages, en Australie.] AGENT: Le circuit aventure que nous organisons n'a rien d'une balade dans un parc. C'est des jours de marche à travers le désert, des descentes en rafting à bord de radeaux de fortune... JOHN: Ah, ça suffit. Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui vous avez en face de vous. Je sais parfaitement à quoi m'attendre, vous pouvez me croire. Je vous parie que j'en sais même plus que vous sur le sujet. AGENT: Toujours est-il qu'il faut une condition physique irréprochable pour faire ce genre de circuit. JOHN: Écoutez, j'ai fait ma réservation il y a un mois et vous avez encaissé mon chèque. Alors maintenant je veux une place dans ce bus. AGENT: Vous ne nous avez pas dit la vérité. JOHN: J'ai jamais menti. AGENT: Si, par omission, M. Locke. Vous avez négligé de nous parler de votre handicap. JOHN: Mon handicap n'est pas du tout un souci. Je vis avec depuis quatre ans et ça ne m'a jamais empêché de faire quoi que ce soit. AGENT: C'est peut-être pas un souci pour vous mais c'en est un pour notre compagnie d'assurances. Bon, écoutez, je peux pas retenir le car plus longtemps. Ce serait pas juste pour les autres. JOHN: Comment osez-vous me parler de justice ? AGENT: On prendra en charge votre retour par avion jusqu'à Sydney.C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire. JOHN: Non, je ne veux pas retourner à Sydney, écoutez, je me suis préparé pour ça pendant des années. Alors laissez-moi monter dans ce bus, je vous dit que je peux le faire. AGENT: Moi, je dis que non. [L'agent sort du bureau.] JOHN: Hé ! Hé là, revenez ! Ne partez pas comme ça ! Vous ignorez à qui vous avez à faire. Et ne me dites jamais que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose. Non jamais. C'est la destinée. C'est ma destinée. Oui. Je dois le faire, nom de Dieu ! Ne me dite pas que je peux pas faire quelque chose. Vous entendez, ne me dite pas que je peux... [L'autobus part. Plan sur le visage de John.] [Retour au flashback immédiatement après le crash, sur l'île, lorsque John se rend compte qu'il peut se servir de ses jambes. Il s’assoit, met ses souliers, se lève. Jack l'appelle pour lui demander de l'aide.] JACK [à John]: Eh, vous là ! Venez ! Venez par ici. J'ai besoin d'aide. [À quelqu'un d'autre:] Attention ! [John court pour aller aider. Transition: pas de "wouush" ni d'autre son.] [FIN DU FLASHBACK] (41:35) [Nuit. La plage. Suite de la cérémonie commémorative. Plan sur le visage de John. Plan sur le fuselage qui brûle.] CLAIRE: ... Qu'elle repose en paix. Juliette Kelroy, de New York. Elle avait 26 ans. Frank et Sarah Rosentag. Mariés depuis (...) ans selon leur livret de famille. Ils vivaient également à New York. Carl et sa maman Elizabeth. ... [Ces paroles de Claire sont inaudibles dans la v.o. mais clairement audibles dans la v.f.] [John voit le fauteuil roulant vide près du fuselage et sourit.] [Logo LOST à l'écran.] (42:03) [Générique] [Fin de l'épisode] 42:41 1x04